


Rouge

by femmesteve



Series: Doll Parts Universe [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Murder Husbands, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Hannibal buys Will some shiny red shoes.





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as Doll Parts.
> 
> Will's shoes: http://www.pleaserusa.com/showStyleImage.asp?PROD_CD=ADO709%2FR%2FM

Will stumbled slightly before catching himself upright. His new platform shoes were dreamy to look at, but an absolute nightmare to walk in. They were shiny red vinyl, the kind that strippers preform in. Will saw them and fell in love, turning a stupendous pair of puppy dog eyes upon Hannibal. Hannibal, who could never deny him anything.

"Don't scuff them," Hannibal chided softly, watching Will from a safe distance away.

"I wouldn't dare," Will muttered, looking downward to admire them, "You won't be able to see blood on them," He observed with a small grin.

Hannibal hummed and nodded, "Red is your color, darling."

Will took a couple more steps, straightening out his back in a regal movement. He wanted to wear them clubbing so badly. He often wore his new things to their usual night club.  It pleased Hannibal to watch Will flaunt himself.

Will certainly wouldn't be able to dance, but standing against a wall with his ankles crossed was a pretty enough image that he didn't mind.

"What a spoiled tart you are, William," Hannibal shook his head.

Will batted his eyelashes and bowed theatrically, painted lips in an excited grin.

 

* * *

 

Will's new shoes made his shapely legs seem miles long, arching his foot and making him as tall as Hannibal, if not taller. Hannibal watched Will model for him, comfortably naked except for his new shoes. Will loved the attention, ate it up like something sweet and _god_  was Hannibal exactly that. Will's hips moved like a lady, something he had practiced since he was young and had to hide from his father. He bent to touch his painted toes and slowly shifted back up, eyes piercing through Hannibal's.

"Am I gorgeous?" Will asked, tone soft and sweet.

"Radiant, my heart," Hannibal said, admiring the other man. Will's eyes sparkled.

"Stunning?" Will began to inch toward Hannibal.

"Completely."

Will was hard, his cock arching against his soft stomach. He had been hard since Hannibal had ordered him to strip, voice demanding and thick with arousal. Will reached Hannibal and touched the man's arms, feather light as he inched them to his shoulders.

"My shoes make me feel so good, daddy, thank you," Will muttered, coy in the way he bent his leg to rub between Hannibal's legs, "Are you going to play with your girl tonight? Are you gonna be real sweet to me?" 

"Darling," Hannibal breathed, touching Will's face softly, sliding his thumb along the prominent jawline. Will closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I need you to take care of me, daddy," Will whispered, licking his pink lips.

"I will always give you what you need," Hannibal said, "What is it that you need?"

"You," Will sighed and dropped out of Hannibal's hands and onto his knees, pressing his face to Hannibal's groin, "This," He breathed out and cupped the man's erection, massaging it softly in his palm.

Hannibal touched the tip of Will's nose with his index finger, endearing with the action. Will nipped at it and earned himself a sharp look, which he returned with his faux innocent gaze.

"Spoiled thing," Hannibal chided, combing his fingers through Will's hair, "Perhaps I'll lay you out on the bed and make you use one of your toys while I watch.. Your shoes were quite expensive, and you're not being the good little girl you promised me you would be.."

"I just want to make you feel good," Will defended, flushing slightly.

"You just want to parade around like a little whore," Hannibal said.

Will chewed on his lower lip and continued to rub at Hannibal's erection, listening to his harsh breathing. He pressed a kiss to his clothed cock, lips parting around a moan, muffled.

"Want it so bad, wanna be your little whore," Will pleaded, rubbing his face against Hannibal's crotch.

Hannibal exhaled and began to work his pants open, pulling his cock free. He stroked himself a few times, the tip leaking pearl fluid onto his hand. Will watched, whining in the back of his throat. Hannibal rubbed the reddened tip of his erection and his thumb came away shiny with the fluid. He rubbed it across Will's panting mouth. Will moaned and licked at his lips, a soft, "daddy" leaving them.

"Open your mouth, Will."

Will opened his mouth wide and took Hannibal in, moaning around the flesh as he slid his lips around the shaft. Hannibal's cock was thick and handsome, pulsing on Will's tongue. Will stroked the base as he began to suck, curls bouncing as his head began to move. He wanted to please Hannibal, he always wanted Hannibal to think highly of him. Will was a perfect girl, everything to Hannibal and Will knew it. He hummed at the thoughts, reaching between his thighs to fumble with his own aching erection.

Hannibal grunted and slid his fingers into Will's hair, curling locks around his fingers and tugging softly, a threat. Will allowed for his head to be guided along, bobbing with his lips tight. Hannibal's breathing grew more harsh and his grip tighter, beginning to fuck Will's mouth. Will encouraged it, speeding up his hand on Hannibal's cock. He left his own cock in order to handle his lover with both hands, watching Hannibal with hazy blue eyes as he jerked and took the cock in his mouth.

"You are truly beautiful like this, William," Hannibal nearly gasped the words, "My pretty girl, so good for me," He grunted.

Will closed his eyes and whined, high and needy. His jaw ached terribly and there was spit and come leaking from his mouth, his cock red and throbbing. He was not happy, but Hannibal was and that was enough. Will had to back off, had to come off of Hannibal's cock and jerk him with both hands.

"Come on, all over my face, mark me up really nice," Will's voice slipped, nearly like that of a child.

Hannibal covered Will's hand with his own and came hard, moaning as it spurted onto Will's face. Will panted and licked at the leaking tip until it was clean.

"Touch yourself," Hannibal commanded, out of breath.

Will breathed hard through his nose as he grabbed his cock, beginning to fist it and pump at a fast pace. Breathy moans and gasps of air filled the room, until Will was coming into his hand.

"Daddy," He moaned, sucking on his lip.

Will looked like an angel to Hannibal, a mess of sweaty curls and cooling come. Hannibal smiled fondly and helped Will to his feet, the other man on shaky legs. He held his arms out to be carried. Hannibal couldn't refuse him. He carried Will into the bathroom to be cleaned up, bridal style.

"Would you like for me to take your shoes off?" Hannibal asked, setting Will to sit on the counter.

Will outstretched his leg and nodded, appearing tired and pitiful. His swollen lips were set in a pout.

"Tired, princess?" Hannibal asked as he was unbuckling the strap. He pressed a kiss to Will's foot.

"Yeah," Will nodded, slumping in the slightest.

Hannibal put the shoes on the counter beside Will. He wet a rag and began to clean come off of Will's face and hands.

"You were lovely," Hannibal praised.

Will smiled, pleased. He admired his shiny red shoes and felt a well of excitement in his chest. He wanted to show them off, wanted to pair them with outfits, wanted to play stripper in the bedroom with Hannibal. 


End file.
